Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled New Frontiers in Cardiovascular Genetics beyond GWAS, organized by Jennifer Hall and Stephen S. Rich. The meeting will be held in Tahoe City, California from January 13 - 18, 2013. This meeting will highlight the latest advances in the field and new approaches in genomics and genetics applied to cardiovascular disease and risk factors. Research in the areas of DNA and RNA sequencing and bioinformatics, as it relates to heart failure, sudden cardiac death, and coronary artery disease will be presented from the perspectives of academia and industry around the world. Challenges in the pursuit of translating genetic findings into diagnostic tests and therapies will be discussed by leading experts who have identified new strategies. The sessions feature state-of-the-art talks in genome biology and genome sequencing for guiding medicine decisions, clinical trial designs, and tailored medical treatments. This meeting offers a rare and unique opportunity to explore the most current breakthroughs in genetics and personalized medicine from within and outside the field of cardiovascular biology. As such, the program for this meeting is highly likely to attract a wide variety of investigators, many of whom might not otherwise interact. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cardiovascular disease is the number one killer in the United States. There is a growing interest in new approaches in genomics and genetics applied to cardiovascular disease and risk factors, and these genetic approaches are altering clinical practice and patient care. The Keystone Symposia meeting on New Frontiers in Cardiovascular Genetics beyond GWAS will explore the most current breakthroughs in genetics and personalized medicine from within and outside the field of cardiovascular biology.